The End of Something
by DeeLoli
Summary: TEMP HIATUS People taunt and taunt and something finally snaps. This something harbors feelings of hate and destruction. It eats at the mind until finally released to waste chaos. Naruto breaks after much abuse. Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The End of Something  
Prologue  
By SaraswatiIsis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor its character. Neither do I own the bit of poem, that is by Chinua Achebe.**

**Story Pairings: SasuNaru, KyuuNaru, GaaNaru, ShukakuKyuubi SasuSaku KakaIru and others undecided ones.  
Story Rating: M for future sexual contents, violence and swearing and gore.**

**Summary: People taunt and taunt and something finally snaps. This something harbors feelings of hate and destruction. It eats at the mind until finally released to waste chaos.**

* * *

His heart pounded against the confinement of his ribcage. His blood pumped through his veins. Adrenaline. The cold steel of the metal object felt odd against his palm and somehow sticky. Sweat? When on earth, he started to wonder, had he begun to sweat. This was easy. This had been done by so many other people his age before so he didn't see why it was so hard for him to simply open the door and do it himself. And then the answer was whispered in his ear by the same raspy voice that had told him to bring the gun to school and bring justice once and for all.

_You're scared._

_You're pathetic._

_You're weak and defenceless._

But if it was so then why had the voice whispered in the first place. Surely it knew of his deficiency, of the fact that he was much too kind for this, that he did not have the heart to hurt so many people he had shared memories with. But then, the voice whispered again, reminded him of the terrible memories that kept replaying themselves in his mind whilst he slept. Of the loneliness he had felt because of those so called memories. There were very few happy times, and surely he would not hurt those who had treated him so well.

_Why not?_

The voice was whispering in his ear again. It was evil, dark and cruel. It took no hostage, no prisoner and held no pity for anybody. It cared only for itself and somehow convinced him that he cared for him too. Why else would he reveal to him the reason why everyone looked down upon him? Why else would he help when kids disrespected him, when kid's pulled down their pants and let their disgusting faeces hit his face as a joke, a farce, a way to make him sad and a way to entertain themselves? Why else?

_They were not there to help in those times. Only I was. Will you turn your back on the one who has loved you more than anybody else? In their heart, they think the same. That you are a monster. They wish you dead._

He wished he hadn't said that. All the good times shared. Were they all a lie to get close to him and soon enough hurt him? Break his heart and laugh, not behind his back but to his face? When he thought of all those who had done so in the past he could not help but feel the anger, the hatred and the resentment swell up inside of him. He clutched to weapon in his hand and turned off the safety. They would pay.

His hand turned the knob; the moment of truth was here. Now would it begin. Now would they see. He hid the gun behind his back and entered with the same goofy smile he wore each morning. The teacher, annoying as he was, reprimanded him for arriving at such a late hour and immediately started shouting. Slowly, the words encouraged him, coaxed him into bring his hand forwards and aiming at the teacher whose words were suddenly lost in his throat.

As soon as the gun was in view, screaming ensued. Children stood from their seat and headed to the back, where they thought they were saved. One thought running through their heads.

**I'm going to die**

They each held their breath though, when he licked his lips. It was the first time most of them were looking at him. Some of them knew he would turn his head to look at them after he had done whatever he wanted with the teacher. They knew what they had done. They had taunted him, insulted him. They had made him feel alienated in the one place where one was supposed to strive and bloom into the person they wanted to be. Or at least started. This was the moment they regretted. So they looked at him. His golden hair shimmering in the light of the sun (I don't know if I have informed you that it was indeed a very beautiful day with the sun shining), his eyes, for the first time that they had noticed, were narrowed in a way that was unusual to him. Usually, the bright eyes would be looking wide and somewhat innocent and sad at the same time. But now they looked angry, dangerous. The eyes of a vicious animal that was ready to jump at its defenceless prey. And he was. He was short, he always had been. It was one of the things they had ridiculed him over. The fact that he was short and that his features resembled that of a girl. They had dressed him up as one. No doubt he had hated that.

"I don't like you… _Ebisu-sensei_."

The simple and short phrase scared the teacher. What would a kid, who had obviously lost it and who wield a gun, do to somebody he didn't like. It was easy. We all know the answer to that one. The blonde smirked, something he'd never done before but had picked up from those who picked on him, and let his finger slip and press the trigger. It was like a frozen moment. One of those you only see on television where you can see the bullet piercing the air on slow motion, where the bullet travels and everybody holds their breath, hoping to whatever God they believed in that the other person would not get shot yet knowing at the same time that this person was doomed and that the fate of the bullet was to travel and either lodge itself in their body or pierce back out of it. It seemed the bullet did not like Ebisu-sensei's body and opted for making a mess and travelling right back out the other end.

Ebisu-sensei's body fell with a small thud.

Insignificant

Again there were screams, and he lowered his weapon and turned his head to them. Silence reigned. He raised the gun once more and held at each and every person he despised. Each held their breath. He enjoyed doing this. He enjoyed toying with them to see which would crack first and beg for their pathetic and worthless lives.

"Ne… I don't want to hurt everyone. Just those who deserve it so I'm going to say some names and those who I call out get out of the classroom."

_Why?_

**_I will not hurt them. They are my friends._**

_They will call for help._

**_There will be no one to help by then._**

"Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouchi, Hikari Sora and Kage Riku. You may leave. Ja ne." The five looked at each other before looking back at him, he stared at them with kind blue eyes. It reminded Shikamaru of the poem they had studied, not a week before. 'Vultures'.

"_Praise bounteous_

_providence if you will_

_that grants even an ogre_

_a tiny glow-worm_

_tenderness encapsulated_

_in icy caverns of a cruel_

_heart or else despair_

_for in the very germ_

_of that kindred love is_

_lodged the perpetuity_

_of evil."_

Perhaps Chinua Achebe had been onto something there. Except, Shikamaru knew the blonde's heart to be full of love to others yet there did the Nara heir pass an evil. He could feel it in his bones, he could feel it in the air. The evil had grown over time and had taken his kind friend's heart hostage and was now using his body to expand that evil into the world. He wanted to stop him but he feared for his life. And he looked back at those whose fate was to die on this day. He met scared blue eyes of a girl who had simply followed examples instead of believing in herself and immediately wished he was not a coward. She begged him with her eyes, begged him to save her. And he begged her with his, begged her to forgive him. He was the last one out, and as he closed the door behind him, he felt the eyes still begging him and tears fell down as he backed away. Lost as to what he should do.

Inside the classroom, eyes that were once the brightest blue now looked coldly at the other occupants, a smirk in place on his lips.

_Can you feel their fear?_

_This is what you wanted… isn't it?_

_Take it!_

_It's yours!_

**__****Kill**

**__****

* * *

**

******A/N: Yare, yare. This may not be updated soon. Next chapter will go back to the beginning and the leadings events. TT somehow this looks like it'll be a depressing story. Far different from Please Adopt Me. Why did I post it now? I dunno. Wanted to get it over with instead of just letting it sit in my computer and glaring at me. **

******Please Review. I do so appreciate reviews.******


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hiya, it's been a bit of a long time (oh boy)

Hiya, it's been a bit of a long time (oh boy). Even though I know I shouldn't (because frankly the whole not updating thing was pathetic) I'm going to say that I'm sorry and unfortunately I'm going to be making excuses.

My biggest excuse is that I am a douche and a pathetically weak person to begin with which unfortunately makes me unable to deal with stress effectively. When I started college I was a bit out of sorts, because to be honest I don't adapt as quickly as I used to. This meant that I tried to concentrate on my work and discarded everything else (i.e. fanfiction) and writing in general. I'm sorry.

My second excuse is that my muse sort of went away (this is the most ridicule excuse you'll read) and I kinda didn't know what to write anymore o.o I was lost. But that's ok because I have a new muse and she's so cute she makes me want to squeal and cuddle her everytime I see her ! So I've had some changes of ideas regarding the story.

Plus I have another muse who draws for me (I draw but they're like, disastrous so we're not getting into that --)

I only have two excuses, my computer didn't go bust, so I still have the pathetic attempts at chapter three and four of Please adopt me, on my computer, they'll be edited, rewritten, whatever so that you guys can read and hopefully forgive this pathetic "author person". So will the first two chapters seeing as there are mistakes on those.

As for The End of Something, the first chapter will be re-edited and the second and third chapter written sometime while I'm away in France (I'm leaving on tuesday).

Phoenix Flight will also be edited but it'll take longer to write the next chapters.

Apart from Phoenix flight, I will try (I say try because I'm going uni this year which means that some things may still take some time) to always have a chapter written before uploading a chapter (does that make sense).

So if I upload chapter 2, chapter 3 will also be written.

Last note, thanks to all those who've read my stories and have taken an interest and not given up. I'm really grateful. Hopeful I'll be able to reward your undeserved kindness with stories that make you guys happy (or sad o.O). Hmm, yeah, thanks.

DeeLoli 3


End file.
